


To Build An Empire

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Evil, Cowgirl Position, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Finn (Star Wars), Don't Like Don't Read, Empress Rey, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gentle Fem Dom Undertones, Master/Apprentice, Masturbation, Rey Isn’t Too Bad For Being A Dark Side Empress, Rey Palpatine, Rey’s Father Never Left Exegol, Some Fluff, Suggestions of Emperor Finn, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Empress Rey Palpatine, and her future consort.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	To Build An Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU: Royalty/Aristocracy/Feudal
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Is it cheating to set this in the canonverse?

The first thing that FN-2187 notices about Empress Palpatine as he enters the throne room (Phasma warning him to not anger her) is that she is truly beautiful, more beautiful than a granddaughter of Sheev Palpatine has a right to be. Her skin is smooth and ivory, her hair loose and full and dark. She is beautiful, though FN-2187 has a feeling that she’s beautiful in the way a raging fire is beautiful: dangerous and prone to burning anyone who gets too close.   
  
“Phasma told me about you,” she says. “FN-2187.” Even her voice is pretty — regal and smooth. “Your accomplishments. Your potential, in the Force.”  
  
“The Force?" FN-2187 says. It’s absurd, he thinks. He is nothing special, not truly. The butt of jokes, the man Phasma would hardly take seriously.   
  
"Take off your helmet. You won’t need it,” says the Empress.   
  
“The Captain — ”  
  
“I am the Empress,” the Empress says. “I will deal with Phasma as I see fit. Take off your helmet.”  
  
FN-2187 does. It’s a strange feeling, being exposed to the open air on Exegol. He swears that the Empress looks at him, almost appreciatively. It’s another strange feeling, but, FN-2187 thinks, not an unflattering one. He’s been used to being covered by the helmet. Sometimes he wonders if the stormtrooper helmets are there to enforce anonymity as much as anything else.   
  
“Better,” says the Empress, smiling. “I’ve never seen a stormtrooper without their helmet before.”  
  
“That’s what we look like. Some of us. Others are different.”  
  
“I see. But Phasma tells me that someone informed her of your Force Sensitivity. Your mission to Onderon...”  
  
FN-2187 nods. He doesn’t know where that explosion of Force energy came from, truly.   
  
“I want to help you.” She sounds sincere. “You need a teacher.”  
  
FN-2187 takes a deep breath. “What does it entail?”  
  
***  
  
Upon agreement with him, during his training, the Empress starts calling him a new name: Finn. It’s a simple name, but Finn finds that he likes it quite a bit. And he finds that he likes her. It’s an odd feeling, to not fear the Empress, but she’s an uncommonly kind woman. It’s odd to think that someone like the Empress — Rey, she insists he call her — could be so uncommonly accepting, but once you poke around enough, you can see it. Even if it’s just a little.   
  
_Rey._ It’s a simple name, terribly simple. It suits her though, like a ray of sunlight — the rare moments she actually smiles, or wrinkles her nose in amusement, or anything like that. Rey lets Finn see those moments, and Finn wishes that others could see what he sees. The angel living in her scars.   
  
She lets him see her vulnerable moments too. She misses her father, the previous Emperor, terribly.   
  
“He sounds like a good man,” Finn says to her when she finishes recounting a memory she had of her father.   
  
“He was. And my mother was a good woman. It was interesting,” Rey says, “My mother was a scavenger, and my father saw the beauty in her. Some thought it wouldn’t work. It did.” She sighs. “I hope I can do as good of a job as they both did. Emperor and Empress.”  
  
“Rey,” Finn says, “I think you are.”  
  
Rey smiles faintly. “I hope so,” she says. “After all...my father promised when he became Emperor that he wouldn’t be what my grandfather was.” With a trace of bitterness, “The Resistance doesn’t see it. The reforms he made for Jakku. The medical care he sent to other territories.”  
  
“We do,” Finn says. “And you are beautiful, my lady. Honorable. Brave. And you have much to live for. I...don’t know if I have much to give.”  
  
Rey furrows her brow. “Don’t say that. You have plenty.”  
  
***  
  
They continue to train. Finn learns that he’s good with a lightsaber, really good, actually. It’s a bit unusual, considering he’s been used to training with blasters — things that shoot, things that go off. It’s different, training against an impossibly beautiful, talented woman who’s efficient and clean.   
  
It gives Finn a certain thrill. A certain admiration. And it’s after the lesson’s over, with Rey remarking that he’s getting better, that she says, “You’ve been looking, Finn.” She doesn’t sound offended though, but rather flirtatious. “You admire me?”  
  
“Oh. My lady...forgive me. I...you are very efficient in combat...”  
  
“Finn,” she says, softly. “You are a terrible liar. And you underestimate me — do you think I can’t handle myself? That I can’t have desires of my own?”  
  
“Wait...”  
  
Rey nods. “The moment you took your helmet off, I thought you were beautiful,” she says. “And the more I learned of you, the more I knew that, should I have a consort, it would be you.”  
  
Finn’s still trying to wrap his head around it. The idea that he, a former stormtrooper, attracted the Empress’ attention.   
  
“I feel the same way about you,” he says. “From the start. I thought you were beautiful.”  
  
“As are you. You’ll be a fine Emperor. I can tell.”  
  
They kiss, and Finn’s impressed by how gentle the Empress can be. She breaks apart from him after a while, and Finn has to wrap his mind around the fact they kissed.   
  
“Let’s finish this in my quarters,” she says.   
  
***  
  
The Empress is gorgeous and toned undressed, her legs long and powerful, her midriff tight and muscled from training. She seems to find him impressive when he undresses. “Your form’s beautiful,” she says. “Incredibly so. As my first partner...well, I would have no other.”  
  
“You’re...a virgin?”  
  
Rey smiles. “Does it offend you?” she says. “I’ve been busy training. Finding perfection. It doesn’t allow for many into my bed.”  
  
“No, I was just surprised. I mean, you’re beautiful, Rey. You could have anyone you want.”  
  
“And I want you.” Rey sits down, spreads her legs. "Touch me. See how much I’ve wanted you.”  
  
“Karabast, Rey...” Even as Finn parts her folds, he realizes that she’s quite wet. Wet and desiring, all for him.   
  
“Of course I’m wet,” Rey murmurs softly. “I may have pleasured myself multiple times, thinking about you. How beautiful you are.”  
  
“Show me, my lady.”  
  
The title seems to make Rey shiver pleasantly as she parts her legs and touches herself, her thumb circling her swollen, wet clit as she moans and pants. She sounds beautiful. Her expressions — it’s like she’s in a state of bliss and pain all at once.   
  
She rubs her clit almost like she’s wanting, her other hand pinching at her nipples (and stars does Finn want to worship her breasts), her breathing coming in frantic, until she all but comes with a keen. It reminds Finn of when she makes those screaming cries during their sparring sessions, and...well, he’s impressed. Hard too.   
  
Of course, they’re not done. After she confirms to Finn that she’s been taking contraceptive pills (which relieves Finn; after all, they’re not ready to make a baby. Yet), she asks if she can be on top. “Makes the penetration better, I’ve heard,” she says.   
  
“Not complaining,” Finn says.   
  
He lies down. She sinks onto him, and judging by the little moan of pleasure she does, Finn can feel safe to say that he’s doing well. She feels amazing around him, wet, warm, and he says, “Do you...feel okay?”  
  
“Yes.” It’s a whisper, but he can tell how blissed out Rey is even as she maneuvers herself atop him, again and again. "You feel good, Finn,” she says. “Perfect. So well-formed...”  
  
Finn can’t help but soak up the praise. He jerks his hips experimentally, and Rey moans. “There! That’s perfect!”  
  
“There?”  
  
“Yes.” Finn watches as she maneuvers herself up and down, touching herself, drifting from her nipples to her clit. She’s beautiful, and Finn tells her, and he swears she preens a little.   
  
She comes again, spasming, clenching around his cock, and the pressure’s too much — Finn moans as he releases inside her, coursing; eventually, he’s done.   
  
She gets off him before snuggling next to him. “I would have no one else as my consort,” she says.   
  
Finn knows the same is true for him.


End file.
